Factions (Colorless Memories)
"History is such a great play isn't it, every nation, superpower, famous person and so on likes to think that their culture, way of life, story etc. is all unique, special and advanced than the others are. When really most of the time they are simply dancing to the same tune that's been a broken record since the time we supposedly evolved from being hairy apes." '' N.A This page includes spoilers and events that happen later on in the fanfiction of Colorless Memories so read at your own risk Code Geass Colorless Memories is set in an Alternative Universe where three superpowers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union have divided up control of the world (with the exception of an independent or uninhabited Australia) plus there are different other factions both around the world and in the superpowers that exist. Eventually other factions rise in the series and start to influence the power structure between the three superpowers with the world heading into a very interesting era. The following factions that appear in Code Geass Colorless Memories are as follow Holy Britannia Empire The '''Holy Britannian Empire' is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century. Origins Britannia traces its cultural origins back to the attempted invasion of the British Isles by Julius Caesar in 55 BC. Caesar was met with strong resistance from the local Celtic tribes, who elected a "super-leader," the Celtic King Eowyn, who became the founder of the imperial family. The election of the king and the repulsion of the Romans is the starting date of "Ascension Throne Britannia," History Geography Areas 1.United States (Refered to as the Homeland) 2.Canada and Queen Elizabeth Island 3.Mexico 4.Greenland 5.Iceland 6.South America 7.Hawaii and Midway Atoll 8.Falkland Islands 9.New Zealand 10.Indochina 11.Japan 12.Phillipines 13.Cambodia 14.Papus New Guinea 15.Southern Pacific Islands 16.Korean Peninsula 17.Indonesia 18.Middle Eastern Federation Geography: Area: 42,549,000 sq. km. (OTL: only all of the Americas) Population: Roughly 1 billion people (OTL: 950 million) Capital: Pendragon (OTL: Phoenix, Arizona), 1915-present; Winchester (OTL: Chicago, Illinois), 1864-1915; Boston (OTL: Boston, Massachusetts, 1776-1864 Highest Point: Mount Franklin (OTL: Mount Aconcagua), 6960 m. Lowest Point: Lake Andros (OTL: Laguna del Carbón), -105 m. Government: Type: Empire Style: De jure absolute monarchy, de facto monarchy with elements of oligarchy and plutocracy Legal system: English common law variant titled “Britannian common law” Suffrage: 21 years of age, universal Head of State: the Emperor, Charles VI of Britannia Head of Government: the Prime Minister, Prince Schneizel of Britannia Legislature: Imperial Parliament Lower house: House of Representatives (650 members), 5 year terms Upper house: House of Lords (150 members), lifetime service Judiciary: Lords of Appeal, with recourse to the House of Lords Political parties: Party of Imperial Rule (only legal party) Political factions: Traditionalists (also called “Purists” or “Purebloods”), Liberals (also called “Legitimizers” or “Plutocrats”), and Militarists (also called “Warmongers”) Organization: Commonwealths: 45 administrative units of self-government Areas: 15 administrative units of colonial government European Union The European Union is geographically the largest of the three superpowers in 2017 as it holds terrority across Europe from the British Isles to Russia and it has parts of Africa in it's control as well but this has been challenged by the Holy Empire of Britannia in recent years. Origins History Its creation is estimated to be in the 19th century a.t.b., around the time of the Industrial Revolution, following Napoleon Bonaparte's successful invasion and occupation of the British Isles. This caused the royal family to be exiled to their American colonies, which had recently been neutralized following Washington's Rebellion, and ultimately brought about the foundation of Britannia. However, Napoleon suffered a major defeat at Waterloo in 1870 a.t.b. (1815 A.D.), destroying his hopes of invading and subjugating Russia. Russia would eventually join the E.U. anyway, though the reasons for this are unknown as events between 1870 and 2010 a.t.b. are never explicitly explained. It may be that events similar to the World Wars of our timeline occurred (evidence of trench warfare and WWI-era tanks can be seen in flashbacks concerning C.C.), and some kind of bond was formed between Russia and the rest of Europe. Europe also seems to have undergone a Scramble for Africa at some point, as the entirety of Africa is part of the European Union. The calendar used in the European Union used the Revolution Year as a dating system This new dating system originated from the French Revolution in 1789. In that year, the people of France rose up against the existing Ancient Régime System, and in 1790 they reset the calendar as Revolution Year 1. The wave of revolution started in France spread like a storm throughout all of Europe. But just before it crossed over the strait of Dover, the British imperial family decided to move their capital to a new continent. This resulted in the birth of the Holy Britannian Empire. Due to the export of revolution and war throughout Europe, a man named Napoleon managed to seize much power and authority. Alas, the people feared that he would become another tyrant, and they put him to death. This was the turning point of Europe's history, and with this the E.U became a democratic region. Unlike the aristocratic values of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation, the E.U. would no longer value birth right in governance, and no one would be born with a claim to authority. After this radical social change, some nobles in Britannia who disagreed with the dated system of rule in their own empire would defect to the E.U., seeking refuge as exiles. Leila Malkal is a daughter of one such noble family living in exile. Furthermore, there is Euro Britannia. Made up of groups of nobles within the Holy Britannian Empire who have roots in old Europe, this group seeks to reclaim their ancestral territories within the E.U. by means of force. Since Emperor Charles is occupied with the events in Area 11 among other places as well, the conflict in the E.U. is left largely to this Euro Britannia group to take charge of. The capital of E.U. is Paris, led by three presidents, and managed by the Council of Forty - all democratically elected by the people. The Council of Forty is based on a system established after the Revolution, and currently has over 200 members. With a declaration of war from the Holy Britannian Empire, the Council of Forty has to take charge of national defense and military matters as well. Unfortunately, the problems of a democratic government has reached a terminal stage in the E.U., and within the Council of Forty, populism is spreading and becoming a serious issue within the EU. Geography Europe Russia Africa Middle Eastern Federation (While not a part of the E.U. they had close ties to each other until Britannia conquered it in 2017 a.t.b. The European Union Population: 800 million (+1 billion in African protectorates) Capital: Paris Government: Type: Union of nations Style: Democracy Legal system: Civil law derived from Roman law Suffrage: 18 years of age, universal Head of State: None, under collective leadership of the Council of Heads of State Head of Government: None, under collective leadership of the Central Hemicycle Legislature: European Assembly, 800 members Judiciary: European Supreme Court Political parties: Too many to list Political factions: Mainly Socialists, Moderates, Liberals, and Conservatives Organization: Member states: All states of the EU in Eurasia Protectorates: All states under EU protection in Africa Chinese Federation Origins History While it might be more respectful of human rights than Britannia is, the Chinese Federation is still an imperial monarchy with most of the power concentrated in the hands of High Eunuchs that control, the Empress Tianzi now serving more of a symbolic role with very little real power and no control over what happens in her own country. To which there has been growing resistance to this Status Quo by some of the officers in the Chinese army led by Li Xingke who are said to be based in Horai Island waiting for the right moment to overthrow the Eunuchs and restore the Empress to her rightful status. At the same time the High Eunuch's plot to hand over China to Britannia in excahnge for Britannian nobility for themselves by marrying the Empress off to the first crown prince of Britannia Odysseus eu Britannia. It is clear whatever happens in China which ever side is the victor it will influence the tide of the war. Geography Central Asia Southern Asia Eastern Asia (besides Japan) Southeastern Asia (Phillipines, Papus New Guinea, and other Southern Pacific Islands are under the control of Britannia) Organization:The Chinese Federation Population: 3.8 billion in the Federation (2.2 billion under direct control) Capital: Luoyang (OTL Luoyang, Henan) Government: Type: Federation of empire and tributaries Style: De jure absolute monarchy, de facto oligarchy Legal system: Civil law for the whole federation Suffrage: 18 years of age, universal Head of State: the Tianzi, Empress Jiang Lihua Head of Government: None, collective government amongst the Imperial Attendants (also called the “Eunuchs General Legislature: Inner and Outer Courts (made up of member nations) Judiciary: Ministry of Justice courts with appeal to the Tianzi Political parties: None Political factions: None, though nationalists and separatists persist at local levels Organization:Imperial Territory: Territory under the direct control of the Tianzi of China Inner Court Lands: Lands under vassals, under Chinese control (examples: Korea, Vietnam) Outer Court Lands: Lands under vassal control, under Chinese supervision (examples: Thailand, Burma) Protectorates: Lands under vassal control, under Chinese influence (examples: Indonesia, Afghanistan) Associates: Lands under self-rule and Chinese influence (examples: India, Philippines) The Order of the Black Knights (United States of Japan) Geass Directive The Geass Directive is a secret society that all but the very few in the world have any heard of but whom they have appeared to be around for centries if not milleniums what their goals and aims are and what the purpose of their existence is for nobody knows but those very few who know of it's existence. It has been lead throughout it's history by many different people with different goals and aims but all seems to be connected with structures called Thought Elevators which are located in eight different locations throughout the world. The location of these Thought Elevators are as followed: 1. Behind a waterall at Niagara Falls. Located in Area 2 of Britannia. 2. A cave located in the Bahamas in the Britannian Homeland. 3. Inside an ice cap in Antartica. Original owner was X.X. After his death the new domain owner is presumely now the man who calls himself Surt Zilch. 4. Inside the clock tower of London, Great Britain. 5. Inside an ancient temple located in Kenya, Southern Africa. 6. Located in Iran, Southern Asia in a hidden city underneath a desert. 7. Inside an island cavern on Kamine Island, not too far from Japan. Domain owner is E.E. 8. Located deep inside a mountain cavern at the Siberian Plateau of Russia. Note Found in Peace Mark Base in China Well wasn't that a simulating read, at this rate I should just publish my writings as a damm book series... yeah right. '' Signed N.A on parchments of papers found in raids on suspected Peace Mark hideouts in the Chinese Federation by combined OSI and MSS agents. '' PS Cynthia if your reading these and I know you are with your spectacle glasses and imperious face, give Chitty Bang Bangs my regards ;) Category:Factions Category:Colorless Memories